The present invention is related to an adapter structure for computer connector, which is connectable between a connecting port of a computer and a burglarproof lock. The adapter structure can be blocked by the burglarproof lock or provide a distribution function.
Nowadays, portable computers are widely used in various fields such as personal data processing, information link and transmission, etc. Such portable computers are apt to be thieved by unauthorized persons. Therefore, many burglarproof locks for the portable computers have been developed for preventing the portable computers from being stolen. For example, Taiwanese Patent No. 87220494 discloses a numeral lock including a locking bolt which can be inserted in a hole or slot of an article. Taiwanese Patent No. 87205390 discloses a lock for portable computer. Taiwanese Patent No. 89201937 discloses a burglarproof lock for a computer. In the above Patents, a locking bolt or hook is reciprocally movably extended into a hole or slot of the portable computer to lock the computer so as to prevent the computer from being stolen.
FIG. 1 shows another type of burglarproof lock for a computer. The burglarproof lock 10 has a connecting section 12 which can be inserted with a connecting port of a computer to block the same. The burglarproof lock 10 further has an adjustment press button 11 which is axially movable and rotatable. A bolt or threaded section 13 of the adjustment press button 11 can be screwed into the thread hole on each side of the connecting port. The adjustment press button 11 can be pressed into the housing of the burglarproof lock. Only when every numeral wheels 14 are turned to the set numbers, the adjustment press button 11 is bounded out of the housing. Therefore, when a user leaves a portable computer, the burglarproof lock can be locked with the connecting port of the portable computer to prevent the computer from being stolen. Also, an unauthorized person cannot plug any connector into the connecting port of the computer to thieve confidential data. However, when the connecting port is blocked by the burglarproof lock, the peripheral equipment of the computer such as a printer and a projector or another computer cannot be connected with the connecting port of the computer.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an adapter structure for computer connector, which is connectable between a connecting port of a computer and a burglarproof lock. A connecting end or an electric output end of the adapter can be selectively blocked by the burglarproof lock. When only the connecting end of the adapter is blocked, the electric output end of the adapter can be connected with a computer transmission system.
According to the above object, the adapter structure for the computer connector of the present invention includes a main body having a housing. A front adaptation end is disposed on an end face of the main body and connectable with the connecting port of the computer. The front adaptation end has multiple conductive terminals for electrically connecting with the connecting port of the computer. A connecting end is disposed on a wall face of the main body and connectable with the burglarproof lock. Through holes are formed on the main body, permitting bolts or threaded sections of the burglarproof lock to pass therethrough and lock in thread holes on two sides of the connecting port of the computer. An electric output end is disposed on the main body and has a carrier section and locking sections on two sides thereof. The carrier section is formed with multiple sockets electrically connected with the conductive terminals of the front adaptation end. The electric output end is selectively connectable with a connector of a peripheral equipment of the computer, such as a printer, a projector or other computer communication system. Alternatively, the electric output end can be blocked by an identical burglarproof lock.
A bolt having a socket can be disposed in each through hole of the adapter. The bolt has a front section for locking in the thread hole beside the connecting port of the computer. The socket of the bolt outward protrudes from the through hole of the adapter, whereby the bolts or threaded sections of the burglarproof lock are lockable in the sockets of the bolts.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: